


They Say You Never Forget Your First Kiss...

by natilaidens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natilaidens/pseuds/natilaidens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I meant to write something meaningful or... ?<br/>Basically, Sam and Dean fuck really hard for the first time.<br/>Sorry -or not- for the dirty imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say You Never Forget Your First Kiss...

It had been a long, hard day. Sam and Dean had been hunting some ghost or demon or whatever for weeks and tonight they had finally managed to kill the thing. They were both too tired from the fight right now to care or remember what they had even killed.

They slid into their cheap and rough motel sheets, laying back and sighing deeply, hoping for three or four hours of sleep before the nightmares hit. But they didn’t fall asleep straight away, they never did. They got comfy, absorbed some much deserved silence, then Sam began talking. Sam always talked first.

This was Sam and Dean’s ‘’thing’’. They had been doing this since they can remember. Dad would leave to hunt and the only thing Sam and Dean could look forward to was to stay up late to talk about Sam’s crush, Dean’s fling, the best way to hold a gun, and whatever came to mind. They didn’t have to look at each other.  They were just there in the dark for each other. They were never truly themselves except when it came to this time. Dean would listen and not make fun of Sam. Sam would listen to whatever advice Dean would give him and take it, instead of thinking that he knew better. It had been that way for years. They never planned on changing it either.

They covered the usual; highlights of the hunt, how easy this or that was and Sam would say something that would try to justify why a ghost or demon or whatever would have done what they did. ‘’It’s in their nature Dean, it’s the only thing they know and can do, just like us’’ and Dean would always reply ‘’Yeah, well it don’t change the fact the son of a bitch killed innocent people, and we don’t do that. They’re monsters Sammy, don’t pity them’’ Sam would just groan and slither deeper into the covers, knowing that Dean was right.

This would usually end the talking, but Dean felt like sharing more.

‘’I really need to get laid’’ he declared unashamed, crossing his arms under his head.

Sam went a little red, a thought crossing his mind.

‘’That makes two of us’’ replied Sam, with an undignified tone. ‘’but you can get laid any time, every waitress in every bar ensures to leave some flirty looks and her number on our bill.’’

‘’My standards are way better then that Sammy, you know that’’ Sam knew Dean was smirking in the dark ‘’I’m just tired of the same type of girl, I want something new, something different’’

‘’Good luck with that. Just give me a warning when you start meditating and lighting incense’’ They both laughed, Dean especially, a tiny sense of pride hit him. He had taught his little brother well.

Then they really ran out of topics.

 Dean was about to fall asleep until Sam started talking again.

‘’Remember that time we _kissed_?’’

Oh God, oh God Sammy. Dean’s face went red with anger or embarrassment, which ever, it didn’t matter, as long as Sammy didn’t see. Of course Dean remembered, Sam was 15 and what Dean called a ‘’lip virgin’’. Sam was afraid to go on a date with a girl because if she expected him to kiss her, he felt he wouldn’t do ‘’well’’ and become too embarrassed to ever kiss anyone ever again. So he asked Dean teach him how to kiss, and Dean only knew one effective way of doing it. Honestly, Dean didn’t see what the fuss Sam was making was about. Sam was a natural.

They kissed in a motel much like this one, in a night much this one too; Dean wasn’t sure how long it lasted. It just lasted. At the end, Dean just walked away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and told Sam he would do fine. Dean was afraid to admit it, but hell did he enjoy ‘’teaching’’ Sammy how to kiss and he walked away longing to taste his brother’s lips again. Dean would have never forgotten it. Dean never wanted to forget.

After what seemed like years, Dean replied with a rough yes.

Sam shuffled around in the dark. Dean could feel he was facing him, looking at him, in a curious way.

‘’You were my first kiss’’ Dean was confused. Why was Sammy so comfortable saying all this to him ’’They say you never forget your first kiss. They’re right.’’

‘’I need some fresh air’’ Dean just got up and walked out of their motel room. He leaned on the Impala’s door, wondering how that had escalated so quickly and why had he come outside  only wearing a vest and briefs. He looked at his feet, his head rushing with thoughts and blood. He was still blushing. This is the sort of stuff Dean fantasised Sam would say to him, and it was wrong on so many _fucking_ levels. He heard footsteps approaching him, and knew it was Sam, wearing the same amount of minimal clothing.

Sam had a weird look, his eyes set on something. Sammy’s hair was a mess, a _damn sexy mess_. His shorts had twisted into his cheeks, making them stand out. All Dean could think about now was nice his little brother’s butt cheeks would feel in his hands. In a moment of clarity, Dean realised what he was thinking, how weird and wonderful and wrong. But he also realised what Sam was set on.

Sam was set on him.

Sam grabbed Dean by the face, forcing his lips into Dean’s. Dean didn’t put up a fight and the kiss was aggressive at first, they both had wanted this too much for too much time to hold back and take it slow. Then it was desperate, longing, and passionate. They were there for what could’ve been hours, but it still wasn’t enough.  

Dean pulled away for a second, mumbling something with the words can’t, shouldn’t and wrong against his rapid breathing. He soon forgot and began lunging his tongue into his brother’s mouth once again.

They began exploring, their hands sliding under textile. They were grabbing, scratching, and pulling whatever skin they could reach from each other.  Dean’s cock was growing hard. Sam could feel it pulsating and pushing against his thigh, and could also feel his own doing the same.

Then they realised they were half naked and half erected in the middle of motel parking lot.

They walked backwards; lips never unlocking. Dean struggled with the lock of the motel room but as soon as it opened and they were both in, Sam pushed it shut and slammed Dean against the wall, raising Dean’s thigh over his and ripping  Dean’s vest. Sam traced Dean’s abdomen with his expert hands, teasing Dean’s nipples and making Dean go insane.

Now Dean was so hard his tip had broke free from his boxers and was lightly touching his own stomach. Sam’s hand soon found it and Dean was ready to come as soon as his brother touched him. Sam pulled away from Dean’s lips and began working at his neck, then down to his nipples, all the while Dean groaning and moaning, begging for more. Sam kept going down, now he was at Dean’s hips and further down. He kept one hand on Dean’s hip and another still gently rubbing his brother’s cock. Sam now let go of Dean’s cock and began kissing and biting around it, but never touching it. Dean was already thrusting, the deepest longing to feel Sammy’s mouth around his dick.

Then Sam put it in. He mouthed it slowly, working with the tongue. He sucked leisurely, and then he put Dean’s balls in his mouth, and went back up licking Dean’s dick from the bottom to the tip, kissing the tip gently when he reached it. He knew exactly what to do because he’d been waiting for this moment since he was 15. Sam never really cared about all the girls, even when he was with Jess. He always wished it to be his brother that was sucking him off in the back of the lecture hall.

‘’Ah _fuck_ Sammy, I’m gonna cum’’ Dean yelled, interrupting Sam’s thoughts.

Sam rose back quickly, pulling Dean’s boxers completely off and clutching Dean’s butt. Sam kissed Dean, smirking, knowing that Dean could taste himself in Sam’s lips and that Dean was probably wondering why the fuck Sam had stopped right then. Dean was, but he was also dismayed. Why did Sammy stop, he was just about to explode in Sammy’s lips and he really wanted to.

‘’It wasn’t how I imagined it Dean...’’ was Sammy reading his thoughts, seriously? ‘’I want things to go perfectly with you, they have to go perfectly, it’s you’’

Dean felt special. He felt loved. Not the way dad loved him, but a different, a better way. He didn’t think it was possible for anyone to love him like that. He felt the same way toward Sammy, everything was clear now. Dean looked into Sam’s eyes and smiled, he understood what Sam was saying. He kissed Sammy, still looking, and Sammy looking back. They walked to the nearest double bed, and Dean took the wheel.

He laid Sammy on the bed, slowly took off his shirt and began kissing and nipping at every bit of skin he could find. Sam was going crazy. Dean finally reached Sam’s dick, and it was huge. Dean had no idea how it would fit inside his mouth. He slid off Sam’s boxers and was a bit perplexed at what to do. I mean, this was his first time ever sucking off a guy. So he just did what he would’ve done to himself; he wanted Sammy to feel special.

And man did Sam feel special. Dean found a pleasure spot, and Sam was yelling and clutching Dean’s hair and the bed sheets. Dean was amazing at this, and Sam came in Dean’s mouth much earlier than Dean would’ve thought, and Dean swallowed it all with delight. Sam then pulled Dean back up to eye level and they kissed passionately. Now it was Sam that could taste himself in Dean’s lips.

They kissed like they’ve never ever kissed anyone else. Suddenly, Sam took Dean’s hand and put it in his mouth, sucking and wetting each individual finger, and after a thorough moisturising session, he told Dean to put one finger in him, then two, then three. Sam was screaming, but not the painful type, the oh-shit-this-feels-so-fucking-good type.

Dean knew what came next. He got on top of Sam, and looked Sammy deep in his eyes, asking if he was ready, Sam replied with a small nod. Dean replaced his fingers for his cock and began pumping.

It felt good. So _damn_ good. It was like a drug to both of them. Sam had wanted Dean inside him for so long, and _fuck_ it was worth the wait. Dean was the most complete he had ever felt. He never knew sex was this special. They were synchronised, drenched in sweat and pleasure. Now Dean understood why Sam didn’t want him to come then. Dean wanted to come now.

‘’ _Fuck_ Sammy, I’m really gonna come this time, fuck _fuck **fuck**_ ’’ he managed to say through the groans and moans.

‘’Please, inside me Dean, _please_ ’’ Sam was almost begging Dean. He had waited so fucking long for this.

Sam felt Dean thrust harder than ever, then he felt Dean’s hips going out of control, and at last, he felt Dean flow inside him.

Dean collapsed on Sam, kissing him so desperately. The moment had been just right, no. It was better than just right. All of a sudden he realised that Sam was right.  It was perfect.

Dean never wanted to make love to anyone else, and neither did Sam.


End file.
